


Ultra Despair Yukio

by Baelert



Category: Danganronpa, Danganronpa 2
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Imma put Sayaka on the spotlight sooner or later, M/M, OC, monokuma - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baelert/pseuds/Baelert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years later, Hinata suddenly goes missing. Since his mysterious disappearance, everything went wrong. Despair is taking its toll again, will Komaeda and Yukio be able to make everything right again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultra Despair Yukio

**Author's Note:**

> I know Yukio means "Snow boy"(even though she's a girl), I just didn't want to rename them after I remade her a girl. 
> 
> This is my first time posting a Fanfic of mine, hope you enjoy it. ;)

Ultra Despair Yukio

"Remember, always say please and thank you." 

Yukio stared up at her father, almost staring him down. She nervously gulped and nodded. Her father was normally this strict, but he's been a lot more strict since her dad left for his business trips. 

Komaeda sighed, looking away for a moment before focusing his attention back on his daughter. "Repeat after me.... Please. Thank you." He sternly said, mouthing it to me. 

"I'm not a child!" Yukio desperately wanted to say, stopping herself halfway. Instead, she quietly said the two words back. Her father gave her a big smile, petting her on the head. 

\-----------------------------------------------

The start of being a sixteen year old, isn't so easy. The world wasn't as great as it was before, everything was horribly wrong. The world was tainted with despair. 

Since then I've been dependent on my father, too scared to leave his side. I've learned that I can't stand up for myself, or be independent. Although, sometimes I wonder if he somehow made me this way.

As for my dad, I haven't seen him since. It hurts to be clueless about what's happening to loved ones who aren't physically there with you, as I'm sure everyone can relate to. Father doesn't seem to be bothered by it much, although I'm sure he's worried. He's always cared for dad, way much more than me. 

I'll always cherish the memories of dad, it's one thing I refuse to forget. He always used to cheer me up when I was down, regardless of the situation. During this sort of time, having someone like him would make everything much more better. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Both of us sat in silence, pressing ourselves against the wall to avoid the Monokumas from finding us. I cover my mouth with trembling hands, pressing them harder against my mouth until they started turning white. Father casted a glance over in my direction, motioning to be quiet. Footsteps could be heard as the Monokumas passed by us, slowly headed in the opposite direction of where we're going. "This is our chance!" I thought to myself as I started to stand up, removing my hands from my mouth. The sound of the creaking floorboard made the monochrome machines stop in place. I held my breath, their heads turned in our directions. Even though we were behind a wall, it felt like they could see right through it. Father softly muttered a curse word, his hands balled into a fist. Minutes passed before we were able to advance. Father finally stood up, quietly making his way to a empty room. 

\-----------------------------------------------

"Come quick." Komaeda softly called out to his daughter, motioning her to make her way to the room. She nervously peered around the corner before rushing of to the room, visibly trembling as her father closed the door behind her. Yukio never felt more relieved in her life, pressing her back against the wall and slowly sliding down to sit. Her father just stood there, not sure how to react. "W-Why didn't dad come to save us?" Yukio quietly asked, her pale complexion turning a shade lighter. 

\-----------------------------------------------

I faintly remember the time when I was happily with my dad, the time when my father was still trapped in that game.

Dad and I would always play tag whenever he had free time, even though there really wasn't enough room in his tiny little office. I would hide under his desk, claiming excitedly that if "I couldn't see him, he couldn't see me". Being a kid, I didn't know how much of a nuisance I was being to him. For example, when he typed away on his computer I would complain. 

"Are you almost done Daddy?"

In which he would reply with a grunt, hastily shooing me away to the corner of the room I would play in. Of course I was hurt, but I understood he needed to work. 

Dad worked for the Future Foundation. He always wore his black suit, with his usual green tie that I thought stuck out. Sometimes in the morningI'd have to help him wake up. 

"Hey! You aren't going to sleep all day are you?"

"Five more minutes...." Hinata groaned, gently pushing Yukio off the bed. 

Thud. I would land straight on my rear. It wasn't the most pleasant feeling, although I would laugh it off and continue to bug him until he got up. 

I also remembered him mentioning father on a certain occasion. Dad took me to someplace unusual, mostly because it was filled with these machines that held people inside of them. We made our way over to one of those machines, dad clutching my hand ever so tightly. I looked down through the clear greenish glass, staring down at my father's face. At first I just stared at him, examining his facial features. He had the same pale face as me, as well as the crazy white hair. I touched the glass and placed my other hand on my hair. 

"I-Is this father?" I quietly asked. 

Dad nodded, using both of his hands to wipe away his tears. 

"You wouldn't believe how I met him... He woke me up from my unconscious state on that island, which to be honest it kind of scared me."

He nervously laughed, turning his attention to the monitor above the machine. 

"Komaeda's still hanging in there..."

\-----------------------------------------------

Before she knew it, Komaeda collapsed to his knees and hugged her tightly. 

I didn't know what to say, he's never embraced me like this unless dad did so. I hid my face in his unkept white hair while I hugged him back, his warmth unexplainably welcoming. 

"If we were in any other situation, I'd say this is very unusual of you..." I whispered into his ear. Even despite the horrible situation we're in, father crying was surprising enough. 

\-----------------------------------------------

People always wondered what my special talent was. 

I wasn't enrolled into a special school, mainly because at the time I didn't possess a talent. I was just an average high school student. 

"Hey Yukio! What's up with your hair?"

Many people would ask that, which made me self conscious about how I looked around others. This made me dread the messy hair I was born with. Little did I know, it's also how I discovered my talent. 

I borrowed some make up from Miss Sayaka, telling her I'd give it back to her as soon as I could. Keep in mind, I have never tried to apply any facial products to myself. As soon as I got home, I dumped out all the variety of beauty products. I stared at the all the fancy pieces of make up which covered the whole top of my desk, confused at what I should start at first. Of course, I forgot about the hair straightener. I picked it up and plugged the cord in, taking a long deep breath. 

"Oh well, it won't hurt to try..."

\-----------------------------------------------

After hugging him for the longest time, he finally let go. Tears were trickling down his face. "F-Father..." I quietly said to myself, grasping his hand into mine. He looked me in the eye, using his other hand to wipe away his tears. "I'm fine, don't worry about someone as worthless as me." Father said, giving a weak smile. 

\-----------------------------------------------

"Hope will overcome despair.... Don't you think?" I heard father mutter, rolling over on his side and sitting up. I stared at him as I continued to lay down, thinking about the question deeply. Despair was far to easy to succumb to, while hope wasn't to easy to achieve. I glanced over at father and cleared my throat. "I believe that it's harder for hope to win, although it will eventually... Then again... Despair is also easy to fall into..."

There was a long silence. Well.... Then again.... What else was I supposed to say? Father gave me a blank stare, then looked down to think about it himself. I also had to rethink what I just said, I mean... Why was father asking me this? His tone of voice also didn't sound natural, it sounded almost delirious. I've never seen this side of hi-

Father nodded and softly chuckled. "You sound just like Hinata-kun." He spoke, ruffling my hair. "I think that we'll make it through this! With your hope of course!" 

He sounded way to happy, which threw me off at first. Is it that he finally realized that I'm something special? That my talent (or talents) isn't worthless? Whatever it was, I was giving him the one thing he desperately needed. I'm finally glad that I'll be able to help father... At least, in one way or another.

**Author's Note:**

> I may write more depending on how much people like it. So yeah, stick around!


End file.
